The Reason
by lovelynebula
Summary: I am not good a summaries, but it is a Laley songfic. Please R&R! Not Written By Me!
1. Chap 1

Lucas drove down the road with two bags in his trucks and a ball in his passenger seat. He arrived at the Café. Lucas looked and saw her. She walked up to a customer and pulled out her pen and paper and started to write down her order. When she finished, she flashed her a smile and walked off. 

(Music) I'm not a perfect person. There are many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you. 

Lately life has been so messed up with them. His love affairs that are off and on again with Brooke and Peyton. His constant lies to his mother about him being with Haley when he is actually out with another. He can still remember her pained expression as she stood in front of Karen and lied to her to cover up for Lucas. 

(Music) I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears, that is why I need you to hear. I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you. 

Lucas saw Haley bring food out to the woman and set it down beside her. Haley walked over to another table and started to clean it off. He sat there and stared at her. He had finally realized ,after all of these years, that the one and only love in his life was her. 

(Music) I'm not perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new, and the reason is you. 

Lucas got out of his truck and walked in. The chime warned Haley of a entry and when she turned around she saw him and smiled. Lucas walked up to her. He put his hands on the side of her face and tilted it up. He lean down and kissed her. At first it was friendly, but soon got heated. Lucas broke away. "I love you Haley, don't ever forget that" he said. He slipped her a note and walked out the door. He got in his truck and drove off. 

(Music) I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you. 

Haley opened the note: 

My dearest Haley, 

I have loved you forever and found myself in love with you recently. I have left town to clear my head. I may be back. Love, Lucas. 

Haley ran out the door and into the street. Everything was deserted. He had left her, for now. 

A/N: Hey all this is a story by my friend Miranda. It is a songfic and I hope you like it! Please read and review and please no flames! I will be sure to give all your comments to her. Thanks! Hope you enjoy! 

lovleynebula


	2. Chap 2

So I choose 'Bright Lights" by Matchbox 20. I don't own anything (song or band) and I did some changing in the lyrics. It was written with pronouns that were like 'she, her' so I just changed them to 'him, he' and such…….do enjoy.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
He got out of town  
On a railway New York bound  
Took all except my name  
Another alien on Broadway  
  
There's some things in this world  
That you just can't change  
Some things you can't see  
Until it gets too late  
  
And baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
  
And maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to keep you   
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around  
And come on home  
  
Haley stood outside. He had just left her with no notice or warning. He gave her a note and then he was gone. Haley felt as if she wasn't the same person she use to be five seconds ago when Lucas was still apart of her life. She felt as if a huge piece of her was missing, that Lucas had took that piece with him when he left.  
  
I got a hole in me now  
Yeah I got a scar I can talk about  
He keeps a picture of me  
In his apartment in the city  
Well some things in this world  
Man they don't make sense  
Some things you don't need  
Until they leave you  
And they're things that you miss  
  
You say  
  
Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
  
And maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to keep you   
But if the bright lights don't receive you  
You should turn yourself around  
And come on home  
  
Haley spent the next months rushing to the phone when it would ring in hopes that it was him. She would rush down the stairs to answer the door wishing that his face would be on the other side. Haley would catch herself staring out the windows to possibly catch a glance of him walking by. All she wanted him to do was come back. To come back to Tree Hill and be with her.   
  
Let that city take you in (Come on home)  
Let that city spit you out (Come on home)  
Let that city take you down yeah  
For God's sake turn around  
  
Baby, baby, baby  
When all your love is gone  
Who will save me  
From all I'm up against out in this world  
  
Yeah but maybe, maybe, maybe  
You'll find something  
That's enough to keep you   
But if the bright lights don't receive you…well  
  
Turn yourself around and come on home  
  
Hey come on home   
  
Baby baby baby baby come on home  
Well come on home  
Well come on home  
Well come on home  
Baby baby baby baby come on home  
  
Haley stood in the Café. It had been months since she had seen him, and she was slowly forgetting about the pain. Haley had dove head first into schoolwork and working at the Café to keep her mind off of him. Things were slowly starting to look better, a little better at least. The phone rang.  
Karen: Will you get that Haley?  
Haley: Sure.  
Haley reached around and picked it up.  
Haley: Hello, Karen's Café. How may I help you?  
Lucas: Hales?  
Haley: Lucas?

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Miranda really appreciated them. She has five other stories already written that I will be posting on her soon. Please R&R!

lovelynebula


	3. Chap 3

Click.  
  
Lucas sat in his hotel room. He had just hung up on Haley. She was the love of his life and he had hung up on her. It hurt him so much not to be able to be so close to her.  
  
It makes sense that it should happen this way  
  
That the sky should break, and the earth should shake  
  
As if to say: Sure it all matters but in such an  
  
unimportant way  
  
As if to say:  
  
Fly away, sweet bird of prey  
  
Fly fly away  
  
Nothing can stand in your way  
  
Sweet bird, if you knew the words  
  
I know you'd say: fly, fly away  
  
Lucas thought to himself, "You have fallen in love with you best friend. She is not going to except this. Haley is now with Nathan, your brother. You shouldn't go back for you, you can't go back for her."  
  
It makes sense that it should hurt in this way  
  
That my heart should break, and my hands should shake  
  
As if to say: Sure it don't matter except in the most  
  
important way  
  
As if to say:  
  
Fly away, sweet bird of prey  
  
Fly fly away  
  
I won't stand in your way  
  
Sweet bird, if you knew the words  
  
I know that you'd say: fly, fly away  
  
He was giving Haley a chance to live by herself. To be the person he always knew she would grow up to be, with the exception of him being a part of her life. He couldn't stand another day of seeing Nathan touch his Haley like he did. He couldn't stand they way they both looked at each other. Because when he saw the look that Nathan gave her, it was then that he realized that he did not love Peyton or Brooke. Lucas never looked at them that way. He looked at Haley that way.  
  
It makes sense that it should feel just this way  
  
That you slowly fade and yet still remain  
  
As if to say: Everything matter in such an invisible wayAs if to say: It's O.K.Fly...away

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Here is another Update from Miranda!

lovleynebula


	4. chap 4

By the way.....I don't own the characters or songs in this fic. I wish I did,,,I would be RICH. But that is not the point. Enjoy  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Haley sat down on Nathan's bed and looked down at her hands, which were grasped  
  
by Nathan's.  
  
Haley: He called today.  
  
Nathan didn't need to say who, he already knew.  
  
Nathan: Who Haley? Who called you?  
  
Haley looked up and meet her eyes with Nathan's.  
  
Haley; Lucas. Lucas called me.  
  
Nathan looked into her eyes. She wasn't the Haley he knew, she was different  
  
now that Lucas had left her.  
  
You and me we used to be together  
  
Every day together, always  
  
I really feel that I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe this could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real, well I don't want to know  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Nathan: He called. What did he have to say?  
  
Haley: Nothing.....nothing special.  
  
Our memories they can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands I sit and cry  
  
Haley: Nathan...I think we would be better off if.....Nathan: Don't Hales....don't....  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
No no no  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying, are we?  
  
Haley: I am sorry Nathan, but it just doesn't seem fair. To you, me, or Lucas.  
  
Nathan: Why don't you just leave Haley. Leave like Lucas did. You guys were  
  
meant to be together anyways, I don't know why I never saw it before.  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
No no  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
I know what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
I know you good, I know you good  
  
I know you real good, oh  
  
Ladadada, ladadadada  
  
Don't! Don't!  
  
Oh, oh  
  
Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling  
  
Hush, hush - don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling  
  
Hush, hush - don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Oh  
  
Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling  
  
Haley got up from his bed and headed to the door. She turned around and looked  
  
at Nathan. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
Haley: For what it is worth, I am sorry.  
  
She turned and left.

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in long time!

lovelynebula


	5. chap 5

Lucas laid on the motel bed, hundred of miles away from his home. He tried to sleep, he tried to eat, he tried just to be normal again, but all he could think about was Haley.  
  
I WONDER HOW YOU SLEEP  
  
I WONDER WHAT YOU THINK OF ME  
  
IF I COULD GO BACK  
  
WOULD YOU HAVE EVER BEEN WITH ME  
  
I WANT YOU TO BE UNEASED  
  
I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER  
  
I WANT YOU TO BELIEVE IN ME  
  
I WANT YOU ON MY SIDE  
  
COME ON  
  
Lucas picked up the phone. He dialed a known number and listen to it ring.  
  
Voice: Karen's Café. How may I help you?  
  
Silence.  
  
Haley: Lucas, I know it is you. Talk to me.  
  
He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should say anything anymore. He just sat there, listening to her breathing.  
  
Haley: I did it. I broke up with him. I told him I couldn't be with him anymore, (pause) when I was in love with someone else.  
  
LAY IT DOWN  
  
I'VE ALWAYS BEEN WITH YOU  
  
HERE AND NOW  
  
GIVE ALL THAT'S WITHIN YOU  
  
BE MY SAVIOR  
  
AND I'LL BE YOUR DOWNFALL  
  
HERE WE GO AGAIN  
  
ASHAMED OF BEING BROKEN IN  
  
GETTING OFF TRACK  
  
I WANT TO GET YOU BACK AGAIN  
  
I WANT YOU TO TROUBLE ME  
  
I WANTED YOU TO LINGER  
  
I WANT YOU TO AGREE WITH ME  
  
I WANT SO MUCH SO BAD  
  
COME ON  
  
ONLY LOVE CAN SAVE US NOWLOVE SAVE ME NOW  
  
Lucas hadn't said anything at all. Haley had no idea what else to say, except....  
  
Haley: Come home to me Lucas.  
  
Click. 


	6. Chap 6

(Haley's POV)  
Haley laid in her room, sprawled out on her bed. Above her was a collection of picture of her and Lucas. Every night since she was little she would look up at them and smile until she fell asleep. But lately, all she could do was cry.  
  
Do you ever think about me  
Do you ever cry yourself to sleep  
In the middle of the night when you awake  
Are you calling out for me  
Do you ever reminisce  
I can't believe I'm acting like this  
I know it's crazy  
How I still can feel your kiss  
  
Chorus:  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went away  
I miss you so much  
And I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went away  
  
(Lucas's POV)  
Lucas pulled out a picture that he took when he left Tree Hill. It was of Haley and him. They sat there in the Café, completely engrossed with each other's conversation. They didn't even know that the picture was taken of them until Karen had developed it and put it up in the house. He just stared at it. Things were so much easier back then. All he had was his mom, the court, and Hales. And he felt, right now, like he had been away from Haley for years.  
  
Do you ever ask about me  
Do your friends still tell you what to do  
Everytime the phone rings  
Do you wish it was me callin' you  
Do you still feel the same  
Or has time put out the flame  
I miss you  
Is everything ok  
  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went away  
I miss you so much  
And I don't know what to sayI should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went away  
  
Haley couldn't handle it anymore. She stood up on her bed and ripped every picture of Lucas down and threw them on the floor. Haley jumped off the bed and crouched down by the scattered pictures on the floor. She laid down beside them and fell asleep.  
  
It's hard enough just passing the time  
When I can't seem to get you off my mind  
And where is the good in goodbye  
Tell me why, tell me why  
  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went away  
I miss you so much  
And I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours since you went away  
  
He grabbed his keys. He couldn't stay in the motel right now, not alone any ways.  
----------------------  
of course Lucas has not been away for 6 month, 8 days, and 12 hours....it is just in the song like that.

I know I have not updated this story in forever! but I have all of the chapters uploaded now! Please read! I did not write this story a friend did! Please Be nice! Updates should be coming regulary no!

Lovelynebula


	7. Chap 7

Lucas hopped into his truck and took off the road. He didn't know exactly where he was going.  
  
I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
  
Lucas couldn't keep his mind off of Haley. Ever since they were little kids she was always there for him. When he found out about Dan being his father, she was there. When he was hazed by Nathan and the basketball team, she was there. She was always there for him, she never left his side. Just then Lucas realized he had did something that he promised her he would never do, he had left her side.  
  
What in this world  
Keeps us from tearing apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of our one heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases the feeling between me and you  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to youIs that alright  
I drove all night  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
Lucas turned onto a familiar road. He slowly pulled into a driveway and turned off his truck. He got out and looked up at the second story window. The entire house was dark. He pulled out his keys and made his way to the front door.  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Is that alright  
  
Lucas walked up the stairs and to a door. He gently opened it and saw a sleeping form. Lucas walked over and gently shook it.  
Lucas: Hales, wake up.  
  
I drove all night  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep


End file.
